Coffee Ice Cream
by dontforget2live
Summary: Rose is feeling down, and what better than coffee ice-cream to help her spirits back up? Scorrose friendship with a hint of romance. Rated T for a bit of language. Complete.


Coffee Ice-Cream

_Prompt: __Coffee Ice Cream by__Harrypotterandpercyjacksonfa n_

_Pairings: _Rose/Scorpius

_Era: The Golden Trio_ Next-Gen

_Rating: T_

_Word count: 816_

January 4th, 2022

Scorpius was just walking down the rickety stairs of the Burrow to grab a late night snack when he heard the first sob.

And that, by the way, is completely normal, because Scorpius is _not _his father or a Death Eater prodigy, thank you very much. Anyone who dares to accuse him of such will be hexed by three separate people, one of them being the fiery, hot-tempered (_and beautiful, _a masochistic voice in his head hastened to add) Rose Minerva Weasley.

Scorpius had been friends with her and Albus since 2nd Year, when he hexed his own cousin Alistair Nott for calling Rose a you-know-what, and since then the three had become the 'next Golden Trio' (the gossipers' words, not his). So every holiday he visited the Burrow, against Rose's father's wishes.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard the noise come once, and then again. Who would be awake, bawling their eyes out, at three o'clock in the bloody morning?

Scorpius quietly tiptoed around the corner, and stopped once again with a gasp when he saw the familiar red-haired figure curled up in the fetal position on the battered couch.

"Rose?" He whispered softly, cautiously edging closer to the blanket-swaddled form on the chesterfield. "Is that you?"

The figure hiccoughed and looked up with red-rimmed eyes, and Scorpius felt a stab of pain go through his chest.

It was indeed Rose, but at the same time it wasn't. The girl in front of him wasn't full of life anymore, and she was _crying._

Rose Weasley _never _cries.

Immediately, Scorpius rushed forward and gathered the petite girl in his arms. "Rose? Rosie, what happened?" He asked frantically, as the girl collapsed onto him and started to cry even harder, burying her head into his shoulder.

Scorpius was starting to get panicked. Rose never cried! What could be so bad, so _terrible _that she was now bawling her eyes out in his arms?

"I-He…h-he…"

Scorpius pulled away slightly and cupped her face in his hands, tilting her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "Rose, what happened?"

Rose whimpered, meeting Scorpius's blue-grey eyes with her own glassy brown ones. "I- He broke u-up with me," She choked out, burying her face in his chest and sobbing again.

Scorpius felt a flash of white-hot anger go through him, and he clenched his fists behind Rose's back. "Rory Finnigan?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Rose nodded almost imperceptibly. "He-he dumped me at the New Years p-party because Jessica McLaggen, the bloody slag who doesn't know how to close her legs, _told him I was cheating on him _and I'm not, a-and then they started almost shagging on the dance floor and after that Jessica c-came up to me and called me a harlot and a slag and told me I was worthless and all sorts of terrible things and that I couldn't get a boyfriend, and that _the only reason Rory was with me was because I slipped him Amortentia_!"

"Merlin, Rose," Scorpius breathed, pulling her closer and rubbing as soothing circles as he could onto her back. "Don't believe her. She was just jealous. You're beautiful, Rosie, don't ever think otherwise. Finnegan is just an arsehole for letting you go so easily."

This time it was Rose who pulled back from the embrace, and she looked at him with incredulous eyes. Even in her disheveled state, Scorpius still thought her beautiful. "Do you mean it, Scor?" She asked softly, hiccoughing again.

"Yes," He said firmly, before gently disentangling himself from Rose and standing up. "Now, we need to cheer you up."

Scorpius pulled his wand out, and cast a Summoning charm. Almost instantaneously, a carton of Rose's favourite coffee-flavored ice cream came rushing into the room, along with two spoons.

He handed Rose one of the spoons, and opened the carton. "Budge up, Rose," He laughed, nudging her lightly and watching her smile slightly back. "Eat like the daughter of Ronald Weasley that you are!"

Rose laughed briefly. "Fine," She retorted. "But don't expect me to leave you any."

Hey," Scorpius shrugged. "This is your pity party, not mine. I don't need the ice-cream."

Rose laughed again, and took a spoonful of the coffee flavoured goodness. "Thanks, Scor," Rose said, smiling at him. "You're a really good best friend."

And even though those words sliced through his heart, they also warmed him because even if they couldn't be together romantically, he could at least be the best friend she'd ever had.

Several hours and a carton of ice cream later, Scorpius snuck up to the room he was sharing with Albus.

The raven-haired boy was passed out on top of the sheets, and Scorpius had to suppress a chuckle as he shook the other boy awake.

"Albus," He whispered, shaking him again. "Wake up. We've got a bloke to hex."


End file.
